


|| Equilibrium ||

by kyoret



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Captivity, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deja Vu, Derealization, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury Recovery, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Kidnapping, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, Lies, Lime, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Manipulation, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Past Memories, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Redemption, Sadism, Sadistic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Traumatic Experience, Violence, and i mean, bittersweet memories, not beta read we die like wilbur, slow slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoret/pseuds/kyoret
Summary: Equilibrium - a state of balance between opposing forces or actions.----Love is an interesting concept, an interesting feeling, something quite complex to understand. It can lead you to happiness, make you feel alive and debatably one of the best emotions to feel however on the other hand it could lead you to a road of heartbreak, never-ending sorrow and despair, it can leave you dreadful.A relationship is something George isn't on the lookout for but when he catches the eye of a certain someone and digs himself into a deep rabbit hole full of emotions, how can both of them resist? It'll only leave them needing more, a certain forbidden love could go two certain ways.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Luke | Punz, GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be trigger warning stuff like blood and violence since it's basically being talked about, implied and being done in this fic 24/7. I won't be trigger warning it unless it's graphic violence or heavily described blood by the way so just a heads up.
> 
> Hope you like the fic

George was currently running through the woods, adrenaline was running through his veins, the one thing he was relying on. Why you may ask?

  
Just as he was about to stop for a gasp of air he caught a glimpse of the current person chasing him. "Cheshire Cat! I would absolutely LOVE some help here!" Yelling sarcastically. Just like that the purple cat appeared floating beside him. "I told you to call me Sapnap but both work." He spoke, checking out his sharp claws.

"Is he still chasing me-" an arrow whizzed past him, just barely missing him. "Never mind, him shooting an arrow at me works."  
His heart was currently beating harder than it ever had. He started shaking, he couldn't get caught under any circumstance, and he was determined he wouldn't. If only he wasn't in a dress then he'd be able to run a bit faster, lifting up his gown while running proved itself to be very annoying earlier that day.

  
"Get him off my track you stupid Cat!" He whisper-yelled. Sapnap could tell he was serious, usually more often than not he'd take it as a joke and do the exact opposite of what the brunette had asked him to do however, Sapnap listened. Maybe if it was just three times, he did as he was told and followed George's orders.

"Hey! Looking good man, y'know me, you, 12am?" He winked at him. George rolled his eyes, "Classic Sapnap." He whispered to himself, although he did appreciate the help, even if he was flirting.  
He ran to the left while Sapnap was busy attempting to seduce the man who was chasing him. Giving himself a break. Breathing heavily. In, and out. He could hear his heart beating, everything around him was dead silent, his heartbeat overpowering every other sound in the vicinity.

"Hey uhh- George?" Sapnap spoke, George rested his head on his knees, arms covering his legs, "What is it now-?!" George cut himself off when he heard a horses neigh, and paddling.  
It was dead silent. The horses paddling mixing with the sound of George's heartbeat. He couldn't risk moving. A single move, and the leaves under his foot would crunch. A single sound, and he'd be dead. He couldn't die on the others just now.

  
He turned to see if Sapnap was still there, he was gone. "Great I'm on my own now.." he thought to himself.  
"That friend of yours is annoying you know? Now get out of where you're hiding, and make this easier for both of us!"  
George looked at his surroundings. The air was foggy, good for hiding, but it gave off an eerie feeling, it frightened him a bit. The air was cold, if it wasn't for George's cloak, he'd be freezing. There were trees all around, leaves covering the ground. He could hear his footsteps getting nearer with every heartbeat.

At this point he was panicking. George never did well under pressure. He observed everything that was near him ad looked around one last time when he noticed some twigs. He grabbed two and when the other wasn't looking, threw them as far as he could.

"So you're over there!" George got up and ran as fast as he could. The horse's hooves running the opposite way before hearing them come to a stop. He ran, didn't even look behind him. Didn't even care that he yelled, "You little-".

He ran. Nothing could describe the fear he felt in the moment. He was almost out of the King of Hearts' territory, so close,

"Aw- shit!"

Yet so far. An arrow had hit his leg. Blood was now leaking out of his leg, dripping down soaking his pants underneath the gown. The injury, causing him to slow down.  
"C'mon, I'm so close!" He ran, the pain was unbearable. He'd never felt any pain worse then the pain he was feeling right now. 

"Sapnap-!" just like that, another arrow hit his leg and he fell onto the ground.

  
"Fuck.."


	2. The White Rabbit

**———————**  
"What?! I am not marrying her!" George was in shock. He wasn't one to look for love, and marriage most certainly wasn't at the top of his mind.

"Well you are. You have to get married soon, it's an expectation for every prince to get married!" Right, he was a prince. He forgot once again. Being a prince restricted him from doing many things, and forced him to do a lot of things. Such as marriage.

George left the room as he heard yelling behind him. He entered his room, "Great I'm getting married-," he plopped onto his bed, "-again" emphasizing the again. His mother had tried to get him married with countless girls. They were all very pretty he'll admit that, it's jus that love just wasn't his first priority.

The life of a prince was difficult. Especially when according to his mother he was constantly "breaking tradition." He was lost in thought, "What to do, what to do... oh! I'll go hangout with Sap!"

He went to his wardrobe and changed his formal clothes, into something simple. A light blue sweatshirt, with a white collared shirt underneath, a black ribbon tied like a bow around the collar, some black and white striped fingerless gloves (something not many commonly seen or worn), some black pants, and finally some black leather laced up boots. He went over to his chest and got out a black cloak and a leather utility belt which wrapped around his waist and thigh. Walking over to his bedside table, he took some gold coins with him in a pouch, as he neared the castle window he felt like he was forgetting something. "My goggles shit!"

He ran back to his chest where he found his white goggles with black lenses. He set them on his head and opened the window. Making sure not to fall, he chose his steps carefully and jumped onto the ground landing safely.

"Now I have to locate him, fuck." He ran towards the village. Everyone knew of him escaping from the castle constantly, but didn't mind. He was a nice boy, always giving to others.

Nick or as people called him, Sapnap, is George's childhood friend. They often got into trouble due to the many adventures they went on. Though most of the ideas were Sapnap's.

After a few hours, George finally found Sapnap. "Why are you in a tree?" Sapnap glanced down and flinched, "Oh my fucking god George you scared me-" the brunette just rolled his eyes.

"So whatcha wanna do today your highness?" He jumped down from the tree. Brushing any dirt he gained after landing. "First off, don't call me that, and secondly I don't know. You're usually the one who comes up with stupid ideas."

"You're right- oh! I found this rabbit hole near near Nikki's bakery. She said it's always been there but she doesn't know why or how. So I was wondering if you wanted to check it out!"

George gave Sapnap a questioning look. Most, if not all of Sapnap's ideas were usually quite stupid and got them in a lot of trouble. But what's life without an adventure? He'd never really paid attention to rabbit holes, for the past few days he's seen some around the castle as well so why not find out what's in them.

"Yeah sure let's go over to her bakery." He shrugged. Sapnap punched the air, "Alright! Let's go!"

Sapnap picked up his sword, put it in its placeholder and they walked over to Nikki's bakery.  
~~~~~~  
"Hiya Nikki!" Sapnap waved as they walked into her bakery. When she first pitched the idea to the two they were quite shocked. She put her dream into place and now here she was, for being independent and running her own bakery with very few people, she was doing pretty well. She was always amazing at baking so it was no surprise she was doing well. "Good morning Sapnap! Morning George!" George just smiled and waved. They sat down at a table and Nikki walked over.

"So what brings you two here?" Sapnap leaned back in his chair. "Remember that rabbit hole you told me about? George and I were gonna explore it so we wanted to know some more information about it." She nodded and went back into the back room. She came back with some muffins and gave them to George and Sapnap.

"So when I first came here to buy this shop from the past owner, they took me out for a tour. After I bought the place, I explored the area and found this tree on top of this mountain like thing." She paused for a moment proceeding to take a bite out of the muffin.

"Then I found the rabbit hole. Curious as to why it was there, I went to the shop next door and asked about the rabbit hole and if it had any significance. Apparently there have been rumors about this white rabbit, with a black and red cloak, wearing glasses carrying a giant clock. Although it's quite obvious that the villagers just got bored and probably made that up."

Sapnap just burst into laughter, while George just kept eating away at the muffin. "A rabbit with a cloak- OW!" George had slapped the back of Sapnap's neck while Nikki just giggled. Sapnap glared at George while he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks for the muffins, Nikki. Sapnap and I will go check it out now." Nikki smiled, "Anytime!"

They left the bakery and went near the back. "There's nothing here George." They looked around the area and sure enough, they saw the little mountain with the tree on top. George just shrugged, he was slightly tired, "Maybe we should just wait." About 2 hours later Sapnap had fallen asleep. George was just barely about to drift off to sleep when he saw a white rabbit.

He rubbed his eyes again, "Wait a minute..-" he looked at the rabbit once again, and his eyes widened. He didn't bother waking Sapnap up and ran towards the rabbit. It fit Nikki's description.

"Hey- wait up!" He yelled. "As if it can understand me, George you idiot." He thought. The rabbit looked behind and noticed George, causing it to run even faster.

George groaned. He wasn't really in the mood, so he just chased the rabbit. He really didn't know why, he would've given up by now but something just compelled him to keep chasing the rabbit on, for no apparent reason.

"Come on!" He whispered to himself, the rabbit kept persisting and just ran even quicker. George was starting to notice more rabbit holes as he was running. Suddenly the rabbit hopped into one near a huge tree.

George looked at where he was. He wasn't very far from where Sapnap and him set up but there was quite a distance.  
~~~~~~~~  
 _"Sapnap what did we just do! This was such a stupid idea!"_

_"Cmon man, live a little! Plus it's your first party."_

_"Not when my mother finds out I kissed the same gender, which last time I checked, is against traditional marriage!"_

_"I'm sure she'll understand we kissed on accident! Plus, what's life without a little adventure?"_

_"I hate you so much Sapnap."_  
~~~~~~~~  
"Sapnap is right, what is life without a little adventure?" He looked at his surroundings one last time.

"I'll see you on the other side."

Before he crawled into the rabbit hole, and fell in.


	3. Wonderland

**———————  
** George opened his eyes, only to be met by the dimness of a strange room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" The place didn't look familiar, nor did it seem like he'd ever visited the area.

His body ached, even lifting his arm was a pain. However, he stood up and looked around him. He walked down a hallway and found another room.

He opened it, only to be met with a smaller door, and the cycle continued until there was one last door. "How am I supposed to fit through that?" George crawled through the small door forgetting how cramped it was, and found himself in a room with another small door at the end as well.

"What is this place?" He looked around and found a small table with a bottle that read, "Drink Me?" George inspected the small bottle. Drinking half of it, without thinking twice and coughing right after.

"There isn't much of a differ- woah!" He suddenly shrunk. There was a significant change but he tried to pay no attention to it, "It's all just a dream, don't worry about it..." He told himself in an attempt to reassure himself.

He ran towards the door, no luck of it opening. "I should've woken up Sapnap!" In his frustration, he looked around in hopes of finding something, a key. His eyes widened, "That's it! I just need a key!"

Looking around he glanced up to the small glass table he found the little "Drink Me" bottle and noticed a key. In his excitement he didn't realize that he was too short to reach. Once again he was filled with disappointment. "Eat Me?" He said. Glancing down, there was a little box filled with cookies. "What the hell is up with the amount of eating and drinking?" He didn't question it, but just ate the cookie.

"...Am I, growing?" He'd felt taller, and in a matter of seconds, "Ow! What the heck?!" His head hit the ceiling. Grabbing the key and drinking the last of the "Drink Me" potion.

Running towards the door he opened it. He was hit by the brightness of the sun, being met with trees, flowers looming over him, bushes and all kinds of plants.

He put his hand over his face. "What is this place..?" Looking down George noticed he was standing on a platform with a pair of stairs.

When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs he couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was in disbelief. In his defense— how could such a beautiful place exist? "Wow." George was at a loss for words.

George was too distracted with the scenery of such an extraordinary place, that he didn't notice two kids walking up to him.

"Are you just going to stare at this place like there's no tomorrow all day or what?" George startled, turned around. Grabbing his sword from his leather belt where it was being holstered.

"Oh, umm— no. Who are you by the way?" He glanced at both kids, one of them smiling, the other throwing George a questioning look.

"I'm Tweedledum, or Tubbo, and this right next to me is—!" The other sighed and said, "Tweedledee or Tommy, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm George."

Tommy and Tubbo, the names were familiar to him but he couldn't just quite put a finger on it. All of a sudden Tubbo's eyes lit up and he whispered something to Tommy who seemed unamused at first, the next second his eyes lit up as well.

He looked at George, "You're coming with me—" Tommy took a pause, and both boys grabbed George's hands and said as if on cue, "To the White King's Castle!"

George was still confused but didn't stop the two from dragging him.  
~~~~~~  
George was dying at this point. His legs ached from walking for so long, he was thirsty, and tired.

Tubbo seemed to notice and nudged Tommy, "What?" The other spoke in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. Tubbo gave Tommy a concerned look and eyed George. Tommy realized that they needed a break.

"Alright we're taking a break, we're visiting the stupid hatter." Muttering the last part.

"Who is this 'Hatter'?" George asked. Tommy grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Tommy meant the Mad Hatter. As his name implies, he's a hatter! But, he's mad."

George raised an eyebrow, "So he’s just crazy?" Tubbo shook his head, "No, he's just mad. But then again," Tommy and Tubbo stopped in their tracks, and said, "Most everyone's mad here." And continued walking. George was freaked out but tried to disregard said statement.nHow did I get here? What is this place? These two kids are pretty weird, plus who the hell is the Mad Hatter? And what exactly is 'The White King's Castle'?

George's mind was piling up with questions. He was overwhelmed, something he rarely ever felt besides for when people put harsh expectations on him.

"We've arrived!" Tubbo said in a sing-song voice. George snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. A long table with a silky white fabric on top of it, chairs all around it, teacups filled and in front of every chair as well, was a slice of cake.

"Hey stupid Hatter!" Seemingly out of nowhere someone with light dirty pink hair, and a crown came out to greet his guests.

He wore a wine red royal cape which draped from his shoulders, white tuft was on his shoulders, a white shirt, black pants, leather boots quite high, reaching his knee. He had two small tusks, sharp canine teeth, elf like ears, and he had pink hair as well and wore a crown.

"What do you want problem child?" They had a deep monotone voice, with a hint of annoyance that couldn't be ignored by George.

Tommy put his hand over his heart as if he was offended and started walking towards him, "You basta-!" Tubbo tried to hold him back as Tommy started cursing him off. The 'Mad Hatter' unfazed.

"So who's your friend Tubbo?" He said pointing to George. Tommy calmed down and Tubbo pushed George forwards.

"Uhh— hi I'm George. You are..?" George scratched the back of his neck. "Technoblade, or Techno for short. Come on guys." Once again, Technoblade sounded strangely familiar. He chose to ignore it once again. Tubbo, Tommy, and George followed Technoblade to the table and sat down.

"So, who are you exactly?" Techno questioned, eyeing George. "Well, I'm George, 24, and I'm a prince-" Tubbo spat out his tea looking at George in awe, Tommy and Techno as well. "You're a prince?! That's so cool! In Wonderland or..?"

"What is Wonderland?" They all looked at what George had said, they were puzzled. Staring as if he was from another world— well, he was.

"How the fuck do you not know what Wonderland is?! You're IN Wonderland dumbass!" Tommy shouted. George was dumbfounded, he was in Wonderland? "Well that answers one of my questions." He muttered to himself.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Someone asked, George assuming it was Techno due to the deep voice. "Yes, a few." He spoke breaking the small silence. "Ask away then." Tommy was ready to answer any questions.

"What is 'The White King's Castle'?" Even if George wouldn't have found out he was in a place called Wonderland, he had no idea what this castle was. "The White King's Castle is a castle no shit, but the White King is Wilbur Soot. Although most of us call him King Wil."

Was he experiencing déjà vu? All these names were so familiar but he couldn't figure what made them so familiar.

George nodded, "What is.. that?" He pointed behind Techno. "What's what- OH MY GOD CHESHIRE CAT!" Tubbo seemed happy to see whoever the "Cheshire Cat" was.It was a purple cat with stripes and bright blue eyes, and a wide grin. A cloud of purple smoke erupted and a human was floating.

It was a male, he had black hair with dark purple highlights, a white bandana, a white shirt with a purple flame in the middle, black and purple striped long sleeved shirt under. black ripped jeans, tall boots, a dark purple cape, and he had cat ears and a tail.

"Heya Tubbo, Tommy, and Techno!" The Cheshire Cat didn't seem to notice George at first until he turned his head around, "Who's that."

He disappeared and reappeared right next to him, hanging upside down looking at George, "Hi..?" The Cheshire Cat smirked and put his thumb under George's chin, turning his head around.

"Hey, your new friend's cute! What's your name?" George's face had a light tint to it, soon turning red. "I- I'm George, you are?" George looked away hoping this Cheshire Cat would let him go.

The Cheshire Cat laid down on his side on the table letting go of George's face and eating a slice of the pastel pink cake.

"I'm the Cheshire Cat or, you can call me—" he took a bite out of his cake, "Sapnap." George's eyes widened. _Sapnap? Since when was Sap a cat? I'm in a clearly different world._ "Well are you gonna eat the cake?" George looked at everyone eating the cake wondering if George was going to do the same.

~~~~~~  
"Thanks for the cake Mad Hatter!" Tubbo said. George was leaning against the wall surrounding the Mad Hatter's little place while 'Sapnap' was busy flirting with him. "Where are you guys going anyway?" Techno was curious. "Oh, we're taking Geo-" Tommy interrupted Tubbo mid-sentence, "We're taking George over here to the White King's Castle."

Sapnap and Technp raised their eyebrows, "Why though?" It was a fair question of Sapnap to ask. "Well, we just found out he's a prince and that he didn't know what the fuck Wonderland was until a few minutes ago, so Tubbo and I figured the King would know what to do!"

Sapnap shrugged and went back to doing whatever, which was playing with George's hair.

"Is it alright if I come along?" They all looked at Techno, who had asked. "Yeah sure, I don't see why you can't tag along." Techno looked at George and nodded, "Well then lets go."

~~~~~~  
The group had been making jokes all the way to the castle. George would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun. The banter between Tommy and Techno, the chaotic yet wholesome friendship and brotherly bond with Tubbo and Tommy, yet even Sapnap's tendency to flirt with George was sort of comforting in a strange way.

George was having a fun time when a new question arose in his mind, "I forgot to ask, but is there anyone I should stay away from in Wonderland?" Sapnap who had been floating next to George while they were walking responded, "Yep, the King of Hearts. Stay away from his castle and him especially."

"If it isn't too much to ask, can you elaborate?"

"Well, the White King and the King of Hearts are technically brothers. However, they are complete opposites. The White King Wilbur,although he does have his flaws like every person for example he can have a sadistic sense of humor and he tends to lash out on people without meaning to, he's caring, kind, admirable, affectionate, empathetic, and overall just a great person." Tubbo sighed and Tommy continued.

"The King of Hearts is a whole 'nother story. He's cruel, sadistic, egotistical, hostile, selfish, deranged, power-hungry, and merciless. He controls most Wonderland, all while our King has little to no control over Wonderland. He only controls anyone in his 'kingdom' and castle." Tommy seemed angry.

"If you can't already tell, we hate the King of Hearts. He's dangerous, and someone you should never get involved with. You're obviously naive and trust others easily without knowing, prime example is you trusting Tommy and Tubbo with no effort or second thought as to who they were." Techno spat out.

"You're easily trusting, something the King of Hearts would take advantage of. I can tell you have issues with trust. Just whatever the King of Hearts offers you or says to you, don't trust him." Tubbo, Tommy, and Sapnap seemed to all agree with Techno's statement.  
~~~~~~  
"We're finally here." Sapnap turned back into a cat and looked at Techno. He knocked on the big door and hoped someone would open it.

"Hi— wait.." a fox appeared out of the giant door. It was like Sapnap, a human with animalistic features, such as a fox tail and fox ears. "No way.. Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Sapnap! Come on in, as well as your friend, I'll bring Wil in a few."

They entered the castle and stood there looking around. The place was gorgeous. The walls were crystal white as well as the floor, the ceiling had a chandelier, a white carpet leading to two thrones, assuming it was the Queen and the King's. All in all, the place was beautiful. Just like a diamond, priceless, breathtaking.

George was brought back to reality when he heard a, "What is it Fundy my son?" It startled him quite a bit.

"Tubbo, Tommy, Sapnap, Techno and someone else showed up!" 'Fundy' said in excitement, George assuming that was his name.

"Really— Hi Techno." He waved down to him, "Who's this?" They reached the bottom of the stairs and the White King eyed George. "Oh— right I should introduce myself. I'm George, I'm a prince outside of Wonderland, and I've never been around here."

Wilbur raised his eyebrows and extended one of his arms out to George, "Follow me." George grabbed the kings hand and Wilbur lead him up some stairs.

They reached the balcony, "Well Prince George," Wilbur opened the door, revealing a beautiful scenery of Wonderland. Much like the view when George first escaped the room.

"Welcome to Wonderland."


	4. Someone or Something

**———————**  
"Welcome to Wonderland."

Wilbur smiled. George was mesmerized by the scenery, it was hypnotizing.

The sun was setting, the sky different shades of Orange, yellow, and pink. George would say it was beautiful, if it wasn't for his colorblindness.

Different sized flowers were overpowering the ground, trees looming over the flowers, and beyond that he could see the oceans waves come crashing back down again, and again, and again.

He turned around to the taller of the two and faced him, "I'm Wilbur, nice to meet you George."  
~~~~~~  
"Excuse me, WHAT NOW?!" The king slammed his fists harshly on the desk causing Punz to flinch. His eyes were wide, glaring at the knight.

"Repeat yourself." Angriness clear in his voice. The other nodded and cleared his throat. "Someone new has entered Wonderland." He looked back at the other nervously awaiting answer. The tension in the room between the two was radiating everywhere.

He sighed touching, "Find them and return them to me. Since they're new to Wonderland, they won't know who's "evil" and who's "good". The two brats Tubbo and Tommy must've already introduced them to Wilbur." Venom present in said King's voice as he finished.

Silence remained in the room. "Well, what are you waiting for?! GO!" The King's booming voice echoed throughout the almost empty room. The King's orders were laws and if you didn't follow them, have a loved one kiss your forehead goodbye because you wouldn't be living another day.

He nodded and hastily ran out the room, leaving the king alone. He was angry - no, angry was an understatement, he was outraged. Not everyday someone enters his territory and when someone does, they usually last about an hour before the King of Hearts' knights find said person, and give them a trip to kings favorite toy, the guillotine.

With one rope let loose, someone's head is swiftly cut, and then in a matter of seconds it plops down on the ground creating a "splat" like noise, like a piece of fresh meat as it hits the hard concrete ground. The giant blade cutting through, like a knife slicing through butter. So easy and satisfying.

Everyone in the King of Hearts' kingdom cheering on the action, while the King sat there on his throne smiling sadistically. His ego raising higher, and higher with each and every execution.

The way the blood splattered on the floor as soon as it was cut off, blood sprinkling everywhere like a fire hydrant. The knights coming in and collecting the beautiful crimson red liquid and pouring them in paint buckets to store them for later use to cover the white gorgeous silky look of the flowers in the garden and turn them into a red luscious color.

He smirked. "I'm going to find you," the sun was setting on the horizon, his green eyes seemingly glowing like an emerald and with the fading sun, the sun giving him a luminous look, "Just you wait and see."  
~~~~~~  
"And this here," Tommy tapped on a table as Tubbo was circling it, "Is the science lab table thingy!"

George inspected the table and it's all kinds of different colored potions. He couldn't tell the difference between many of them but he still found it interesting nonetheless. Different colored liquids in diverse bottles, some small and others big.

"Is that it?" The brunette asked. Tubbo perked his head up, "Yeah, I can't think of any other places we need to show you other than this area."

"You have any questions?" George thought for a moment, "Uh- yeah actually. Are there any I suppose 'rules' around that I have to follow?" It was a fairly good question. George is technically the guest in this situation and he didn't want to be rude to the people giving him a place to stay for the time being until he finds a way back.

Tubbo and Tommy stare at each other, they then huddle and whisper, glancing back at George once in a while. They turned around and looked at George.

"Well, there aren't many for starters. But there is one for newcomers." Tubbo looked nervous as he finished his sentence. "Well what is it?" Tommy sighed looking at George, "Don't go outside by yourself. It doesn't matter if it's in the night or in the daylight, whatever time of day just don't go outside by yourself. If you do go outside, go with Techno. He'll protect you if any danger is to come."

George blinked once, then twice. "That's it?" Tubbo shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, just follow that one and you'll be fine."

But George's curiosity was slowly killing him. Why couldn't he go outside by himself? He understood that back in his world he had to go out with a guard but he didn't care that much, was it because he was a prince? What was so bad about going outside by himself?

"Why can't I go outside by myself?" Tommy and Tubbo seemingly froze stopping their conversation. "Look, just don't go outside by yourself." Tommy or Tubbo grumbled, he couldn't tell which of the two had said that, but either way they left the conversation at that.

He only sighed and followed the two back to the main room. His curiosity now creating different answers as to why they didn't let him go out. But all he could do was mourn for a response.  
~~~~~~  
George couldn't sleep. He rolled around in bed countless times but his mind refused to rest. He hated nights like these, they only seemed to make his thoughts deeper and intrusive, the restlessness adding fuel to the fire that being his overthinking.

He rolled around in bed, his body feeling almost as cold as ice while his palms and face where getting warmer by the second. Only making it worse for him to go to sleep. Eventually he got up and tried his best to navigate his way over to the bathroom in the dark. Splashing cold water on his face.

He set both of his hands on the edge of the sink as he looked at the mirror. He was never able to get rid of the fact that someone was watching him. It was very likely it was only his paranoia acting up, since he tends to get more paranoid when he overthinks. He dried his face leaving the fairly cold and empty bathroom.

"I'll just go out onto the balcony." He whispered to himself. Creeping up the spiral stairs. The brunette finally arrived at his room. Glancing to his left looking at the sleeping hatter. George shared a room with Techno to reinsure his safety. Surely just being on the balcony while Techno was right there pretty close is fine, right?

George didn't think twice and opened the doors to the balcony, the warm breeze brushing his face. He always found the night quite beautiful. The bright stars and moon illuminating everything below, the way it complimented his features.

George found the night calming. He tried his best to enjoy the night while it lasted since he'd have to go inside at some point.

However the calming and comforting atmosphere didn't last very long. Suddenly, he felt something else was present, someone else was in George's presence. He stepped back into his room slowly but surely, until he fully ran inside and shut the door. Seeing the bushes in front of him rustle and move. His mood completely killed from that.

"Are you ok?!" George startled jumped a little, he looked to his left and saw the Mad Hater. The noise of balcony's door closing must've woken him up. His hands already on the handle of his sword, slight panic on his face.

"Y-yeah I'm ok." Techno sighed. He looked at George with worry in his eyes, "Don't go outside, you could've woken me up." Sternness in his voice. He felt like he was getting scolded by his mom. "Listen to what Tommy told you."

The shorter male only groaned, "Then tell me why I can't go outside! It sucks knowing I can't go outside because of something I don't know." He hates the feeling of being locked in. His mother made him stay inside at all costs. So when he found this world he figured he would finally be free.

He felt like a bird at times, at least a caged one. His captors refusing to let him fly, so he has to find a way to free himself. Yet when he found Wonderland, he almost expected something to come out of it.

Had he been kept caged for so long he expected freedom? Did he expect to finally be able to let his wings go free and finally have the experience of a free bird?

"If I tell you, will you stay inside?"

"Yes."

 **Of course not**. He's a prince, nothing ever good comes out of having royal blood in your system. Considering the fact that he's a prince from a whole other world.

"Because you're from another world, and you're a prince the King of Hearts without a doubt would send one of his knights to kidnap you. So don't go outside."

Of course someone was after him. He should've known, at least he should have expected it.

He walked back to his bed and laid down. Staring at the ceiling, the warm breeze now just becoming one with the cold air.  
~~~~~~  
George jumped down from the balcony and onto the grass, alone. "Cheshire Cat?" A faint call, George called out. He looked around and there was no sign of the mischievous cat.

Filled with disappointment he walked to the garden. He sat himself down while his mind was clouded with thoughts. Everything was disappointing him, of course he wasn't safe here. He was never safe anywhere.

Despite how far he ran away, no matter how far away he ran, he would never be safe. There would always be someone after him. It was disappointing how true it was though, George couldn't even be seen outside before he would be targeted for kidnapped and taken for ransom.

He glanced up and sighed, looking at the flower garden in front of him, before noticing the bushes rustling in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened and he darted his eyes over to those bushes, grabbing his sword preparing to fight whatever or whoever where in those bushes.

"Calm down, put the sword down!" George raised his eyebrows. Coming out of the bushes was someone. He had dirty blonde hair, a gold locket shaped like a heart, white collared shirt with stripes at the sides of his sleeves, he had a black cloak, black cargo pants, leather fingerless gloves and boots up to his calves. He also had a sword at his said, not to mention he was also quite tall.

The taller male rose up from the bushes moving forward with his hands up in the air, signifying he meant no harm. George eventually fully lowered his sword but still kept it in hand.

"Who are you?" George darted daggers at the other. Still unsure of the mysterious person and as to exactly why they were hiding in the bushes.

The other let out a breath, indicating they were holding their breath. They looked at George, "I'm Punz, nice to meet you!"


	5. Deception

****———————  
**** George eyes the taller one. He'd never seen him but then again, such an enchanting land would have wonderful yet to be explored places. "What were you doing hiding in the bushes? Nothing I don't see everyday back at home, just strange."

George quickly widened his eyes at the little slip up he'd done. Accidentally revealing where he's actually from, such information already has him in danger from the king himself he couldn't risk giving away more information about himself to a random person regardless of if he was from Kingdom Hearts.

He hoped Punz hadn't noticed the little bit where he had revealed such action didn't surprise him. The question stunned the blonde to which he responded in a defensive tone, "You're making it sound worse than it actually it is!" They walked to the fountain and sat there, "I simply didn't know how to approach you seeing as I'm technically trespassing right now."

George only hummed in response. Although it was strange nonetheless, "I'm technically trespassing right now." Was he not supposed to be here? Well no shit he wasn't, he even admitted it himself. He wanted to ask why he was being so kind, what business did he have here. More importantly, did he hear what George had said?

So far every person he'd met had at least some aggressiveness towards him. It was reasonable in his eyes and quite frankly, he understood why. Someone from a whole other world somehow out of seemingly nowhere appears in your homeland, a disclosed as well. Who wouldn't be defensive and keep their guard up?

No matter how friendly someone was, he couldn't let his guard down. The same expectation George had on himself applied to everyone else when they met him. Someone's kind presence, could be proven to be a mirage, a simple facade, an act so easy to master yet be able to deceive the naïve and many others.

"Well where are you from?" Punz seemed caught of guard by the simple question. Simple, yet it revealed whether or not they were friends or enemies. If either of the two were on opposing sides George would have to let go of any dreams he had of making another friend. Any hope he would have, crushed by the mere words Punz would speak in that moment.

"Kingdom Hearts." All of George's safety now risked by such words. It was pathetic in a way, the way the blonde responded so nonchalantly, his calm aura, it scared the brunette in a way. The words lingered in the air, refusing and never seeking to leave the undeniable tension in the garden at that moment.  
~~~~~~  
 _"George, be careful." He'd heard those words countless times by now. He couldn't keep count, "How so? All you've told me so far is to stay away from the king and nothing else." He snapped back, slight annoyance in the tone of his voice._

_He knew Wilbur and the rest of his newfound friends were only trying to keep him safe from any danger. George understood that better than anyone at this moment seeing as he was the King's next to be claimed treasure at this moment. Everyone was always trying to keep him safe. Sapnap always tried his best to limit George's turn to fight if they were caught in a situation where they'd have to fight._

_"Listen to me," He took George's hand and brought him to the window, looking out to the landscape. Taking in the gorgeous scenery of the horizon, the honey-like smell as well as the comforting silence and the breezing air._

_"I forbid you from speaking to anyone outside of the Kingdom.m unless I deem them safe enough to be in your presence. Technoblade will still be with you acting as a bodyguard around you." Just like that, the little bit of freedom he had was ripped away. Nothing more than a mere bandaid being ripped off a wound, the stingy feeling never going away, it would forever be dragging him down. However he understood the simple rule. It was only put in place to protect him, and he was fine with that._

_At least he convinced himself to believe that._

_"Especially anyone from Kingdom Hearts." The once warmth and comforting scenery of the landscape, was now gone. What was once safe and nurturing to George turned into a dark abyss leaving the stars and the moon to illuminate what was left in the darkness._

_With George and Wilbur simply looking out, wondering why this had to happen in the first place._  
~~~~~~  
George exhaled and mentally prepared himself, as he got ready to ask a rather daring question, "What's the king's name?" The small Brit could've sworn he'd seen Punz jump a little. He definitely struck a nerve. Now his safety was at the hands and mercy of someone who Wilbur forbade George speaking too.

"Find out for yourself." George let out breath he didn't know he was holding, a sigh of relief. "I'm not allowed to reveal such information that serves high importance. It's forbidden as well should I mention." Punz furrowed his eyebrows. "Watch your questions next time."

Punz faces George and smiled faintly. _At least I know he isn't mad at the very least._ The last thing he needed was for the supposed 'enemy' to be angry at him and possibly go and attack him, he had that chance. They were in a secluded area, and George didn't have as much of a strong grip in his sword. He wasn't even holding it.

 _Right— I definitely struck a nerve. Noted, gotta watch my questions, I can't have Wilbur freaking out._ He sighed softly, despite risking himself greatly and putting him in danger by asking such person information, the company he had was nice. The circumstances of how they met didn't bother him greatly, it was strange nonetheless but as he mentioned before, it wasn't something he wasn't used to on the daily basis.

Being a prince and having good looks had its fair shares of pros and cons. A con being that most of the time he was being stalked by the village girls, hoping to speak to the prince.

The quiet atmosphere didn't last for long, a familiar voice brought George back to reality, and panicked Punz. The voice was faint, but extremely familiar. "George!" His eyes darted to the left, the direction of the sound. "Wilbur.." he spoke in a panicked tone of voice. The two males face each other, slight panic on both their faces.

Wilbur's footsteps getting louder every second. He grabbed Punz's hand and dragged him towards the bushes, "Go, jump over the gate!" George's heartbeat only increased with every passing second. "Hey I never got your name!" He whisper-yelled. George had Punz's foot on the palms of his hand. He smiled, "I'm George."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"George, there you are!" Wilbur spoke. "I've been looking for you everywhere-" He cut himself off and took one look at the brunette, he was panting and on the floor. Clearly tired out and facing the sky, he turned his hand around and looked at Wilbur, "Hey Wil." He gave him a little wave as he sat against the wall.

"Why are you so breathless?" Wilbur gave the other a hand, "Well I was running around the garden." He gave him a light smile. George wasn't the best liar, it just wasn't his forte. But he couldn't risk getting into major trouble so he had to lie his way out.

He felt bad, the few people who were taking care of him and he had to lie to them. George's facade merely glued onto his face, and Wilbur bought every second of it. He chuckled and looked down at George, "Well then you should get some rest." That sounded nice right about now.

A nice nap.

"Hey, Wilbur?" The older looked at him and hummed in response. "I was wondering if I could go and take a walk after the nap if that's alright?"

"Yeah of course! Just take Technoblade or anyone with you."

As the two walked away, something— or rather someone made themself visible.

"Silly silly George." The mysterious person spoke.  
~~~~~~  
The tall male walked down the hall, the clacking from the bottom of his boots echoing off the walls of the empty hallway, providing nothing but a fairly rhythmic beat.

He walked into the throne room where the king was waiting for him. The taller male turned to the other, "Everything you know, now." The king spoke, his curiosity was eating him up the entire day. He waited in anticipation the entire morning as he left to go and interact with the newcomer.

I mean, who wouldn't be curious about the human who had stepped foot into such dangerous and risky territory? The simple things that make your curiosity go wild and crazy, making it crave more and more until it got an answer.

"I wasn't able to get to know him as much as you wished—" The king already rolled his eye, his boredom and disinterest being made clear. "However, I was able to get a name before Wilbur almost caught me." Now he was interested, every little information he could gather worked for him.

"Go on, I'm listening." He sat up as he rested his chin on his hand. "His name is George." He was stunned for a moment, the king furrowed his eyes in disappointment. He soon became slightly frustrated, he nodded to himself. "Body type and strength." If the newcomer was strong it’s make him put in more work needed to capture him, and quite frankly the king didn't mind, he just never felt like putting any effort into capturing his victims.

"Feminine-like physique, he's skinny but not too skinny. This applies as well to his feminine figure, however its noticeable that he's male. He's quite strong and able to put up a good fight seeing as he was quick to draw his sword, but would be a 50/50 chance he’d be defeated in a fight." The king only hummed response. So fairly feminine, and he's able to put up a good fight. He smiled at the mere thought of having a fight with the boy.

How enticing that would be, seeing him covered in his own blood, the many ways he could torment and torture the boy. All his sick and twisted thoughts and the things he could do, it all brought a smile to his face. All that pain and torment, for one persons enjoyment.

"What's he like? Quiet or the loud type?" Oh the hopes he had that he was quiet. He didn't like having loud hostages, that would be proven easily. After all he did have living evidence in his dungeons. "Quiet, risk taker not to mention he likes to explore" The kings' grin only got wider as he heard the sentence.

Although having a risk taker and the explorer type as a hostage would be a hassle since he would try to find a way to escape he didn't mind one bit as of now, he liked a challenge. He'd put him in his place as soon as he was locked up in a cell. "He also doesn't do well under pressure and is quite determined from what I learned when I was almost caught."

Even perfect. Did he just hit the jackpot or what? He has everything he wanted, all in the same person. Sure he would have to deal with the consequences and deal with the boy's determination as well as his tendency to want to explore but other than that, the pros outweighed the cons and he had the perfect treasure. He wanted him, and he wanted him _now_.

The king smirked, "When's the next time you two are meeting up?" He was eager to have the boy locked up next to his other victim. "I wasn't able to set up a time and a day since Wilbur came to find George. However I lingered behind the wall and overheard Wilbur saying George would go out for a walk."

He nodded. "Send Bad in, I want to speak with him." The other nodded and went to go get said requested male. A few moments later Bad appeared through the doorway. The king dismissed the blonde and looked down at him. "You called?" Bad spoke. He'd been the kings most loyal ally and friends so far during the blonde’s reign, "Drop the act Bad."

He eyed the other and smiled, something he rarely ever did. Sure he smiled but it was rarely ever genuine. It was either sadistic or fake, no one was ever able to tell which was which due to a simple thing he wore. He hid behind a smiley face mask, "What do you need me for?" He said returning the smile.

"Stalk the human boy. Get as much information as you can, and then at night you give me very single bit of information you have on him." Bad nodded and left the room.

Leaving the king alone in the throne room by himself to think about more ways to ruin this boy.  
~~~~~~  
George stretched his arms out. He was inside and on his bed, Sapnap playing with a small flame on the palm of his hand.

The small flame seemingly dancing on his palm. "Good Afternoon your majesty." He appeared on George's left and winked at him, George only sighed, "Afternoon Sapnap." He got up and went to stretch out his body. "Hey Sapnap, would you like to go on a walk with me? We can bring Technoblade." Sapnap nodded and brought George downstairs with him to find Technoblade.  
~~~~~~  
"So where exactly are we going?" Techno's monotone voice spoke up again, drawing George's attention as Sapnap walked next to him. "Wilbur said there was a pond near, so I figured we could go there."

Techno merely nodded in response, sword in hand as he went back to mindlessly walking wherever George took them.

They had gotten a pretty far distance when all of a sudden Technoblade urged them to stop. "What's wrong-" he glared at Sapnap, "Shut up and get behind the rock, and no matter what protect George."

Sapnap realized and took the hint. He dragged George with him and ushered him to be quiet. "What's going on?" He whispered. Sapnap glanced over every now and then to see if it was safe. "It isn't just the 3 of us here."

All George knew was that a few seconds ago he was speaking with Sapnap, having some fun having a walk while Technoblade seemed unbothered and in his own little world.

The next he could hear Techno yelling and Sapnap pulling George into his arms, keeping him in a protective embrace.

"Oh George~" The brunette tensed up, he'd never heard anyone call out his name like that. He started to squirm, trying to get free from Sapnap's grasp to try and at least help Technoblade. Only causing Sapnap to harden his grip on George, "What do you think you're doing?!" He whispered at the brunette currently trying to set himself free.

"I'm going to try and help-" The ravenette quickly shut him down. "Oh no you're not, it's dangerous. Techno is strong, he'll handle it. Meanwhile, you stay put until I say so or Techno says so."

George really wasn’t having any of Sapnap shit, he grabbed his tail causing him to scowl and instinctively, let go of George to pet his tail. But when Sapnap realized George was gone, he got up and saw the stubborn brunette.

George turned around to see Techno who didn't know the prince was right there when all of a sudden, a voice amongst all this chaos, one voice stood out making everyone stop. Especially Sapnap and Technoblade who turned their eyes to George who had his chin held up by the enemies hand.

Their breaths hitched. The one person they were supposed to protect, was now in front of the enemy. Mere centimeters apart from each other's faces.

"Well it's nice to meet you George."


	6. Injuries

**———————**  
Everyone halted and turned looking towards George's direction. If Technoblade and Sapnap's soul hadn't left their body at that moment then it did now.

"George, get over here, now." Sapnap growled. As George took a step towards Sapnap in a second, the king swiftly grabbed George and pressed the blade of his sword on his throat. Now he had grabbed both of their attention.

"Aww what's wrong Sapnap and Techno? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked, "Not just a few seconds ago you were playing protect the Princess and were being his little bodyguards." He always had a way with taunting others, and it pissed Technoblade off to the core.

"Now I dare you to take a step closer and I won't hesitate to slice his throat open."

"You-" George interrupted Sapnap mid-sentence, not wanting their lives to be at stake for talking back. "S-Sap.. it's fine!" The king wrapped his leg around George's as he let go of his grip around his waist, as he took his mask and laid it to the left. Returning his grasp back to his waist.

He had gorgeous emerald eyes, he eyes George as if he was his prey. Freckles scattered across his face like the night sky, the small brunette finding himself getting entranced by his looks. "Staring at me now, darling?"

George blinked twice and glared daggers at the taller man. "Never in a million years." As he returned to his original position he noticed Sapnap and threw him a pleading look for help. Guilt seeping through Sapnap, George was like a lost puppy at times. Such a kind soul shouldn't be in such a situation. He only mouthed, "Don't worry, stay calm." Back at him with a soft stare.

"What do you want?" Technoblade spoke, breaking the tension in the air. "Oh you know what I want. You out of everyone should know what I want Techno." The male sighed, only glaring back at him in response to his answer.

"I won't repeat myself. What-do-you-want?" If looks could kill, the king would be surely be dead now. He only laughed, the blade lowering each second. "Oh Technoblade you're hilarious!" George didn't budge, not a single noise left his mouth. Suddenly the laughing stopped and he felt the familiar freezing blade up shading his neck, once again.

He was rotating the blade, the brunette tried to calm his breathing, his throat was moving against the he sword as it was being twirled on his neck. Only making George's breathing worse. The king finally stopped and George turned to look at him when suddenly his eyes lit up, something erupted within him. He started grinning.

George turned his head around as fast as he could without slicing his throat open when a familiar laugh made itself known. "What're you laughing about?" Sapnap was quick to snap back at the sadistic maniac who had his friend in captivity as of now. He calmed down and looked at Sapnap and Technoblade, "You know, I haven't heard a beautiful sound yet in a long time,"

The ravenette squinted his eyes, "What are you on about—" When all of a sudden he stabbed his sword into George's calf. He widened his eyes and let out an ear-splitting scream mixed with loud sobs. Blood poured down his leg as the dirty blonde dropped him onto the ground, George clutching his leg on the ground.

"You hear that sound? What a beautiful noise." He smiled calmly staring at Technoblade. "You— sick bastard!" He shouted out at him.

Tears clouded the brunettes vision as he heard the dirty blonde's taunting maniacal laughter echoing through his ears. All he could see was his own crimson red blood on his hand, "I'll be back for him." Just as he was about to leave George called out to him.

"Wait!" He reached his hand out. Why did he call out to the man who had just stabbed him? Was it an instinct? George always did things without asking, hence why he got stabbed in the first place but, now the question, will forever linger in his mind while it mourned a response. The king looked back at the boy. The boy who was in a small pool of his own blood, the red liquid flourishing the ground and everything around him. "What do you want now?" He scolded the boy.

"W-what's your name?" He seemed taken aback by the question. The brunette clutching the stab wound looking up at the king, the lighting making George's eyes glow, pleading an answer. He walked towards him using the tip of his sword lifting up the boys chin seeing as he was on the verge of passing out. He was so frail.

"My name's Dream, don't wear it out." He took his sword back and in George's eyes disappeared. Huh.. Dream. He felt his eyes opening and closing, everything was closing in.

Everyone was yelling, the last thing he heard was, "George stay with me!"

Before everything went dark.  
~~~~~~  
 _"He's gonna be ok right, Wilbur?"_

 _"Of course he is Sapnap. We've just gotta let him rest, I assure you he'll be fine after all, Tubbo'_ s _great when it comes to wounds."_

 _"Ha! Yeah.. I hope the treatments enough."_  
~~~~~~  
George lidded his eyes open and was met with a bright light to the face. What a welcoming thing to wake up to am I right? He groaned as he sat up and moved his leg. "Ow— what the fuck?" Then he remembered.

His calf was stabbed. Right, that happened.

He looked around his surroundings. Where am I- "George! Lay back down!" Tubbo rushed towards George laying him back down as he turned the light off and lit 5 other candles. "Oh, well what are you doing here Tubbo?"

"Oh I'm here to clean up your stab wound! It's been around 13 hours since I first applied the antibiotic." George looked at Tubbo, 13 hours? Did he hear that right?

"Although it will get better, your walking and running might be affected. Though we don't know that yet however!" He laughed weakly. George nodded, none of this was supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened, "Hey Tubbo. Why is Dream like this?" The small boy stopped on his tracks, he simply smiled as he prepared the antibiotic. "That I don't know, hell— even Wilbur doesn't know! That's something you'll have to ask him yourself George."

Although he wasn't satisfied with the answer he received it would have to do for now at least. After all, their encounters will only grow more frequent.


	7. Guilt & Misery

**———————**  
The amount of misery George was in by laying down in a bed was immeasurable. The guilt he carried within himself eventually settled in and sank him down. The way worry has written itself all over Technoblade and Sapnap's faces, the danger he'd gotten all of them in, it all led to the huge amount of paranoia Sapnap had and the disappointment Technoblade had that he couldn't even protect one person. Not to mention a prince from another world.

It'd been 3 days since the major event happened and George couldn't bear to stay in bed any longer then he had been. He needed to do something, "Sapnap!" A purple cloud of smoke emitted next to him.

"Yeah George?" He was floating next to him, his hands dangling and his legs in an upward position. Sapnap reappeared in front of him as well as on top of him and turned his head sideways, "What'd you call me for?" George contemplated whether or not it was even worth asking or if he should be asking in the first place. He did just get stabbed in the leg 3 days ago and his walking abilities would be at its worst.

"Well uh—" He sighed and looked at Sapnap. "Is it alright if I go outside?" The ravenette was a little stunned by the question at first. Now George regretted even asking in the first place, embarrassment slowly sinking in within him. What if Sapnap got angry at him? Would they call him reckless? He only sank down into the blanket even more than before.

Sapnap shook his head a little and lifted his chin with his thumb and finger, "I could ask Wilbur if it's alright. Although I'm pretty sure someone would have to go out with you and knowing Wilbur he'll only let you out onto the garden. Sapnap emitted purple smoke and George was left alone once again with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

Life really was kicking him in the ass, huh? His lag was stabbed and he couldn't even stay awake for an hour before a pang of guilt hit him in the chest where it hurt. He only sighed letting his mind wandering when he suddenly thought about Dream again, "Dream.." Now his guilt only deepened and got worse and his anger rose like a furious flame of fire.

Both feelings fighting each other, conflicted as to whether or not he should be guilty or angry about the situation. Should he feel guilty for the danger he caused everyone? Or should he be angry at Dream for even targeting him in the first place? Why George in the first place?

"Hey George!"George blinked and forgot about his thoughts and whatever they were, forgetting what he was on about and faced the fox boy. "Hi Fundy." He looked back at the ceiling. "So Sapnap told Wilbur, Tubbo and basically everyone that you wanted to outside, am I right or..?" He turned around and rose and eyebrow at him.

"That would be correct, yes." He watched as Fundy went and grabbed antibiotics and came over to tend to George's wound to prevent an infection. "So Wilbur spoke with Sapnap for a bit and although it took a lot of persuasion, and begging in Sapnap's part Wilbur finally said it was alright!" George felt something, a sort of spark within himself.

Satisfaction? Relief? Happiness? He couldn't quite pinpoint nor explain what the feeling he had in his chest was but all he knew was that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing or feeling.

"However," And then he went paralyzed. Anything could be said after, how much of an idiot he was. How careless he was being. Would they scold him? Anything could be said, and George was assuming the worst to come out of his mouth.

"Wilbur agreed on request that we help you with something."

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow, what'd they want to teach him? "Well— he wanted us to teach you how to ride a horse as well as care for one! As well as help you start walking." He smiled fondly as he re-bandaged George's leg. "So rest a little and we'll help you start walking tomorrow!"

George exhaled and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding until then. He laid back down and found himself thinking about Dream, causing his mood to decline again. It was everything about Dream which he hated with every bone in his body. The way he looked at George with such a deranged and crazed satisfied expression, the way his laugh tormented him as he shrieked and cried in such horrendous pain.

He hated it all and most importantly,

 _He hated Dream.  
_ ~~~~~~  
"Ge...e."

"G..rg.!"

**"GEORGE!"**

The sleepy brunette jolted wide awake and turned to his left where Wilbur, Tommy and Sapnap were standing. His breath wavering as he breathed in and out heavily, thank god he was ok. "You ok man?" George looked at Tommy and nervously smiled, "I'm alright Tommy, I was just a little startled but I'm fine."

"Well today we'll be helping to you walk for the first time since that happened." He smiled faintly at George who was looking up at the taller as well as his surroundings. "Tubbo and I will be helping you out for the most part. Fundy will be following us around to make sure that no injuries occur and to make sure no inconveniences happen."

George blinked one, then twice, and finally a third time. Was Wilbur really granting him permission to walk around and go outside a few days after he got his injury? Something caused by George himself? It was probably out of pity, everyone pitied him it after all it wasn't anything new anyways.

"You're only allowed to go out and walk around the castle, in front of the castle and the garden. We got a horse from our stable, you'll get to ride her when you learn how to walk."  
~~~~~~  
To put it lightly walking is a pain in the ass. Everything ached, especially when he walked on his right leg which unbeknownst to Wilbur, was the leg with the infamous injury that caused George to be in an unnerving amount of agony and misery. "Ok ok— FUCK."

Wilbur sighed and looked at Fundy, "Do we have any numbing cream we can use to add onto his wound to try and ease the pain?" Fundy went to a cabinet looking through various different colored potions, pill bottles, and many other things. "I'm sure we do.. I'll just have to keep looking through. For now just let him rest and sit him down!"

"We've got a long way to go before he can handle walking on his own, let alone helping him."


	8. Desires

**———————**  
Desires.

Everybody had some sort of desire they wanted to fulfill. Whether it be finally getting to date your desired partner, getting the pet you wanted or anything else, every person had a desire and Dream was no different.

Each person was different in every way, different desires had different intentions. Whether they were friendly or not, and Dream was a prime example. The dirty blonde haired boy's intentions were far from friendly. Each day his desires and his thoughts strayed farther and farther away from friendly and he saw nothing wrong with it. Dream smiled to himself and spoke, "Hey Karl," The dark haired brunette who's name was called stuttered on his words and straightened his posture, "Y-yes sir?"

Dream turned around and smiled, “Accompany me on the way to the dungeon, bring me Eret as well.”

"Right away sir!" Karl turned around and ran out the door leaving Dream satisfied. Going back to his thoughts. Oh the things he could and would do once he had George in his grasp. The pathetic scream he let out when Dream stabbed him, the pathetic cry of pain, begging him for it to end, screaming at his ears for mercy. It all brought a smile to his face, Dream's empty mind only filled itself with intrusive thoughts, thinking of he would do to the small brunette boy.

What had felt like seconds to Dream happened to be only a couple of minutes when a familiar sound snapped him out of his sadistic trance and two voices made themselves known in Dream's presence. "I've gotten Eret sir!" He turned around and truth be told as Karl said there stood the 6'3 man. Smiling and laughing as Karl dragged him inside. His eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Good, let's go now." All 3 of them walked out of the room and followed Dream down the hallway and down the spiral staircase into the dungeons, walking down farther as it got darker and darker until Eret grabbed a torch and they ventured on. They walked down the stairs until they finally reached the entrance and walked on. Dream, Eret, and Karl all walked through the hallway looking at the empty and dreadful cells until they finally found who they— or more or so who Dream was looking for.

"Rise and shine sweetheart." He shook the cell door as he saw someone lift their head up and face him. "Don't you dare call me that." The bitterness in their voice persistently clear, glaring at him. Hatred in their beautiful ocean blue eyes making it very clear that they loathed him, they hated him to the core.

"Don't be like that." The smiley and seemingly happy-go-lucky mask antagonized them. It stared at them, smiling, something they didn't do often now that they were locked up in a dark, depressing and lonely cell. Their mood only deepened as they thought about a certain someone, their face wasn't bitter anymore.

Now they were just filled with misery.

"What's wrong? You missing lover boy, what's the long face for?" They could almost hear his smile, only causing them to bury their face into their legs in shame. "Go away Dream, leave me alone." The tone of voice despairingly sweet, a small request too big for Dream to fulfill. "But we only just arrived here Niki, you want me gone so soon?" Dream's taunting tone of voice only made her grip her legs even tighter, making the memories start flooding in.

Every second she spent with Wilbur was endearing, the small bittersweet memories. Every moment she spent with him Niki cherished like a trophy. The time they spent together in her bakery, the fun adventures they had. The way anticipation drowned her, every moment and memory she created with Wilbur became more intoxicating than the last, the way a feverish wave of excitement filled her when they spent more and more time. Niki loved it, she loved his company and he did too.

Every second she spent with Wilbur was endearing, the small bittersweet memories. Every moment spent with him she cherished like a trophy. The time they spent together in her bakery, the fun adventures they had. Anticipation drowning her, every moment and memory she created with Wilbur became more intoxicating than the last, the way a feverish wave of excitement filled her when they spent more and more time. Niki loved it, she enjoyed his company and he enjoyed hers.

And she missed it as well.

The way it all came crashing down, she hadn't expected it to and she didn't want it to. The last thing she remembered was the very thing that haunted her every second of the day. When she explored the woods with Wilbur and then in the blink of an eye she was snatched away and all she heard was Wilbur screaming as the wind brushed her face. And she couldn't do anything about it, the very person she didn't want to be separated from. The very person Niki didn't want to be divided from, Wilbur, and Dream just took her away.

The way Dream had torn apart Niki’s happiness so effortlessly in a matter of seconds, like a fragile base. And he just shattered it no problem, no hesitation.

She despised him for it, she always would.

"Well I might as well tell you why we're here. I thought we should tell you that we'll be hosting a ball in a few days." Niki’s head perked up from the previous position she'd been in. Could this be a chance at an escape? Would she finally be free? "Eret will help you get dressed a few days from now and you'll stay by my side for the rest of the night to prevent you from trying shit."

Of course not. She was here for a reason, and all hope she once had was lost. Disappointment suffocated her once again.

"I'd rather rot away in my cell than be given the chance to go and attend your dumb event." She spoke, he heard the pain in her voice. She seemed unbothered, he wasn't naïve. Dream wasn't stupid oh no he was the farthest from stupid and he prided himself in it, he prided himself the most on his intelligence. He heard the pain, the depressing aura she let off, he knew it all, and the other two were completely oblivious the clear signs that she was far from unbothered.

He almost felt bad sometimes, never too bad to the point where it would interfere with his plans but bad enough to some extent where he'd even considered letting Niki run free. Like letting a bird be free of it's cage. He looked at the women in despair, the only thing filling him while looking at her,

_**Was pity.** _

He felt pity for the small and fragile girl, and he intended on keeping his feelings that way. Even a shift in his feelings towards her that weren't pity and he'd go batshit crazy and kill her.

He looked Niki in the eye, "Oh don't worry you will." He replied, Dream turned around and left, readjusting his mask as Niki was left once again as the loneliness and depressing atmosphere caved in but it didn't matter,

She'd gotten used it after all.

Whether or not Dream had left the dungeons didn't matter to Nikki and she didn't even bat an eye to see if she was alone before she drowned out the vacant and lonely atmosphere with her cries and yells for help. A cry for something or someone to come and save her from the eternal torment Dream had her captured in, the grasp he had on her.

All she wanted was a break, freedom. But to Dream such a simple feat, a simple desire, something they had in common, was too big of a challenge for him. All she wanted was to be in Wilbur's presence, to be with him, to see Fundy again. To be at the White Kingdom, with the people she loved oh so dearly, to be with the people she would risk it all for, with the people she would die for. To be at peace with herself, to feel happiness again.

So there Niki sat, weeping, as the bittersweet memories came flooding in reminding her painfully, of how happy she once was. That she'd never go back to being the happy, friendly and optimistic person she once was.

That Niki was far gone, she knew that.

And she accepted the answer she got, whether she liked the outcome or not.

Desirement can be a good thing, it drives someone to be productive. There's nothing wrong with desires, everyone had one so what was the issues? However, as much as it can create a person, desirement can tear a person apart.

**Dream, is a prime example.**


	9. More & More Favors

**Tw // Implied abuse**  
 **Cw // Implied Food Neglect  
 **———————  
**** For as long as he could remember George was an item. Whether someone used him metaphorically or physically, he was an item. Something to be owned, something to be used. Something, to be toyed with. He wasn't a person, just a husk. A plaything without feelings, only to be used for your own benefits. Just a mere object in existence for the sole purpose for others entertainment.

He'd always been used for small things. Favors was the word he was looking for. Ranging from small tasks such as going out into the market to buy some ingredients for the villagers or tasks such as acquiring diamonds for the jeweler. When someone gifted him an item, or did something for him, it was no surprise that they always expected something back. A reward for their supposed good deeds he supposed. It wasnt behavior he wasnt used to. So when nothing was needed upon request of said helper, it stunned him. A simple string of words, a simple, "No its fine!" The cherry on top with a faint smile. It always left him paralyzed. So all he did was nod, and run off back to his castle.

He didn't mind it all that much in the first place, it wasn't like he could do anything about it in the first place to be honest. He was tamed to be obedient, given a set of regulations for him to follow. And if any of said rules were violated then he may or may not have to step down on food for awhile and isolate himself as well and what his mother and controller liked to call it, discipline for not listening. Soon enough it'd become routine.

Nonetheless, he was completely content with the rules, he was used to them after all. They just became routine, a natural instinct later on in his life. The brunette simply adapted to his new life, he accepted it. Everyday was a cycle, a hamster stuck in its cage. All day long doing nothing but eating and running in its hamster wheel. If the harmony and subconscious nature were to ever be broken all hell would simply break loose. The cycle would end, and the owner would move onto the next. Throwing the previous pet away like a cheap toy. It wasn't all that different if you replaced it with a person.

It all came down to one word in particular after all. A single word to describe him and his patterns alone. There were many words in the english dictionary that could perfectly describe him but only so many words could describe and dissect his feelings properly. A puppet. He was a puppet. Letting others so effortlessly control him, easily controlling his every move with strings that were connected to his body, them pulling and pushing at the strings, controlling his body with ease. No second thoughts ever flooded his puppeteers mind. Not an ounce of guilt, sympathy or even pity was ever seen on their faces. Empty expressions, eyes filled with satisfaction. Being passed from one person to another, only empty yet manic and crazed filled eyes. It disgusted him.

He was a puppet, a toy, an object. Something for people to throw around however they liked and then when they got bored of him, to then just simply disregarded him and throw him away like he was nothing. Like a cheap toy to play with whenever you needed, and throw away when it had no benefit to you any more whatsoever. Moving onto the next plaything they could get their hands on and mess around with only for them to throw away and look for another. A cycle, he was stuck in a cycle. A constant state of anxiousness and wonder, a constant state of wondering when someone was going to leave him like everyone else did in his life- " **Gogy**!" He jumped a little, startled by the yelling.

Looking up there Tommy was. Giving him a questioning look, leaving the blond boy in a state of judgment of the brunette who seemed lifeless and limp. A husk one could say, with no feelings, face seemingly unreadable and no expression whatsoever. His eyes had a lifeless expression, skin ice cold, frigid when he went to touch his forearm to shake him back into reality despite them being on the balcony and how the suns rays gracefully enveloped their skin. The only source of coldness radiated from the slightly frigid air, but then again. How could such a small breeze of chilly air cause an entire person to be ice cold?

"Uh, yes Tommy? Is there something you needed?" His old past lifeless expression, empty and cold gaze soon in the blink of an eye and in less than a second, soon enough turned warm, and readable. Confusion and slight embarrassment found its way onto his face and he didn't look as lifeless and limp as before. He didn't seem like a husk. Like an actual human being with emotions, with actual control of his body. As if he was the one pulling his own puppet strings. Orchestrating his own moves, having control of his own life.

_An actual person._

For the longest time he felt as if he wasn't his own person. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't his own person. Handing the strings to someone else, handing it to someone he thought he could trust. Letting his strings float so precariously, in public view for everyone to grab their hands on. Letting anyone and everyone have access. George was naïve, anyone could see that. Even Tommy could see that, Tubbo could see that. Everyone saw it and the one thing he relied on, his naivety would eventually be his downfall. Even Technoblade pointed it out. Fighting back wasn't even an option he considered at this point.

Everyone was much stronger than him. I mean, who would be threatened by a 5'8 boy who was nothing but skin and bones? His arms were practically sticks so what harm could he cause? Everyone who overpowered him was taller by a long shot and not to mention they had much more meat on their bones compared to George who was scrawny. He himself grew to notice that much later on in his life.

"Well Tubbo wanted to do a final check-up on you today." He scratched the back of his neck as he pointed his thumb to Tubbo's office, down the left hallway. "Its been 9 days since your leg has been well, uhh.. yknow? He pointed to his leg which had been bandaged since yesterday, a little bit of blood was seeping through the white and clean bandage. A small and silent 'oh'. left the brunette's mouth, however it was loud enough for Tommy to hear it. He let out a small sympathetic smile curve itself onto Tommys face. The blond boy walked nearer and reached his hand out, Lets get you to Tubbos office big man." A huff left his mouth before he patted George's back and helped him walk to Tubbo's little office room.  
~~~~~~  
Nothing but peace and quiet. Tubbo was currently sat in his office merely speaking with Fundy, nothing worth while. Just small talk, the window was open letting in a small cold breeze enter the room and brush their faces. They sat there in the room, in a comfortable silence which just so happened to be rudely interrupted by a familiar voice, a voice and a yell Tubbo recognized all too well. "OI TUBBO! I'VE GOT GOGY!" Tommy suddenly burst through the door with a big smile on his face filled with pride. Around his arms was George limping, using Tommy as support.

Tubbo let out a weak smile at the once peaceful aura that was created and faced the two of them. "Oh hey George!" He waved as he got up from his seat and walked over to the two of them and helped Tommy sit George down onto the sofa he had in the office. Looking around George noticed just how welcoming the room was. The walls were painted a nice pastel blue, white shelves on the walls with the occasional bee plushie that was placed on them. As well as a picture frame of him and Tommy that hung on the left wall, a desk near the window and next to the desk was a cart filled with medical supplies and many other materials. Such as potions from the potion room, all different colors which George quite obviously differentiate.

"Ok well, so how has your leg been feeling?" He grabbed a clipboard from the cart accompanied by a pencil and flipped through pages when he finally stopped and wrote something. "Well, it doesnt hurt as much as before. I can walk on my own but I still tend to limp." Tubbo nodded and jotted it down before questioning the brunette further on until it finally came to a close and he walked over to the tray getting bandages, an ice packet, and some antibiotics.

"Alright, since you aren’t in as much pain as you were before we wont need to take as much care of it as we did when it was freshly wounded." Tubbo knelt down and lifted up George's right pant leg and took off the bandages. George watched as Tubbo removed the bandages and placed the ointment on his leg with such precision, somewhat shocked by how he knew how to heal a wound. Hed never paid much attention to what the boy did, he just went in, did a daily checkup on his leg and left. Just the usual routine, nothing important.

The realization had never hit him about how exactly he knew how to help tend to his wound. More or so a _stab wound_ if he was talking specifically here, he never questioned it since hed soon grown to learn not question anything in Wonderland. Everything was questionable, there were many people he didnt know, he didnt know who to trust. At any moment someone would betray his trust and hed have no idea because he was oblivious and naïve to his surroundings. Something that in the past, was used to keep him safe and sound, would soon eventually become his greatest downfall and be used against him.

If he was being honest with himself it was quite pathetic. What was once his greatest achievement and what was once a great advantage, soon turned into a weapon against himself. "Your leg should be patched up, and within a few days you should be able to walk on your own!" Tubbo smiled as he stood up and placed the materials back into their respective places, getting a silver like colored potion from the tray. He obviously couldnt see the proper color of the potion and the other potions but he didnt mind it.

Opening the bottle he grabbed a cup and poured the liquid substance into the cup, to then proceed and hand it to George. The brunette grabbed the cup and rose an eyebrow as he looked into the cup, completely unaware of what kind of potion it was and it's side effects. As well as revaluating his decisions and wondering whether or not he should even drink it. "Oh its a healing potion! It wont heal you completely however it will quicken the process." He gave him a reassuring smile and continued on, "So don't worry about it being a different potion for instance a harming potion." He finished his sentence and George took one last look into the cup and drank it.

When he finally drank it, one thing he could make out was that the potion had a strong sweetness to it. Maybe a little too sweet for him to handle, he couldnt quite make out what the taste was. It varied every second, every time it went down his throat until he could finally make out two clear key ingredients he tasted. Strawberries and cinnamon, a key component he could figure out. After he'd drank the entire cup he gave the cup back to Tubbo and spoke once again," Thanks Tubbo, I'll see you later."

As he got up he held onto Tommys arm for support to get back up on his feet and headed towards the door. He wasnt able to get very far before Tubbo yelled out to him, "Wait!" The brunette turned around with a confusion clearly visible on his face, Tubbo continued. "Wilbur actually wanted to speak to you after this checkup so if you could go to Wilburs room thatd be great!" Wilbur? What did he want to speak with him about? "Uh yeah I can."

"Ok great! Tommy go help George and make sure he doesnt put too much pressure onto his leg, that could make his pain worse." The blond nodded and went over to where George was, leaning against the door to prevent him from falling on the ground. "Alright we'll be off, bye Tubbo! Fuck you Fundy!" He lifted up his middle finger, before grabbing George and ran off with him, leaving Fundy to yell back at him. A 'Fuck you Tommy!' Barely audible, making George laugh.

He could get used to this.  
~~~~~~  
"Thanks for the help Tommy." He smiled at the boy as he looked up, sadly for him the 16 year old was 6’1. A good 5 inches taller than him, "Yeah no problem. Anyways I'll be off with big man Tubbo, have a good day George!" He waved before he ran off once again in the direction headed towards Tubbo's office. Facing the large doors he knocked on the giant doors. A wave of anxiety washed over him, once again. The knocks echoed throughout the hallways, he could hear his own heartbeat thump each second. Every second only making it worse before he heard Wilbur on the other side, "Come in!"

Taking one last breath, he headed in and there Wilbur was, sitting on a chair reading to what seemed to be a note. As he neared he realized that it was a note invitation. "So what'd you want to talk about?" He stood up from his seat and walked towards George, handing him the invitation. "I received this note this morning, read it for yourself."

Nervously he grabbed the invitation from Wilbur's grasp and read it for himself.

_"To: Wilbur, from the White Kingdom_

_Dear Wilbur,_

_I'll be hosting a Masquerade Ball this coming week and figured I should invite you. Now we aren't on good terms I am highly aware of that factor however I thought this could heighten our relationship. So, this is a formal invitation for you to attend said party._

_The date will be on November 4th, at 8:30 in the night. Of course you should come in formal wear, you are welcome to attend the party on one condition. No damage will be done whatsoever. I am very conscious of the fact that you've got Technoblade on your side, and we all know what the man is capable of. now the condition I speak of is that under no circumstances should he cause any problems to the party._

_If we get any complaints regarding him whatsoever I will be locking him in the dungeons until the party is over. If you can agree to the simple condition then we'll be fine. Other than that, we should have no problems. Hopefully you can put your foolish grudges aside, and more or so I hope your companions whatever their names should be it does not concern me, put their grudges aside as well and we can have a great time._

_Keep Tommy under control, I hate how immature the boy can get so make sure his best friend Tubbo tags along as well. I can't have an immature child running around my castle yelling out curses and glaring my guests and I down with dagger eyes._

_I highly recommend Technoblade calms himself down before the party because it's been brought to my attention he has voices in his head. Tell him to get that situation sorted out and we'll be fine. Have a fine rest of your day._

_From, Dream the King of Hearts."_

And right then and there his breath hitched, and his eyes widened. The nightmarish memories came flooding back once again. His legs were shaking, the same sadistic grin, the crazed and maniacal eyes burned through his skull, and to top it all off his taunting laugh echoed within his ears. In through one ear and out through one. He could feel the sharp pain make it through his right leg.

"What's in it for me Wil-" The tall king quickly interrupted him and grabbed the paper, crushing it in his tight grasp. The one flat paper was now crumpled up, "He's got Niki hostage, so we're all attending Dream's stupid fucking party." Wilbur turned around and faced him, a sorrowful look on his face. George could tell the amount of pain he was in, the pain he was hiding throughout the week. The once confident, and calm and collected façade was gone. Now all he saw on his face was despair, a longing for comfort. Pain, just pain.

"We've got to go save her.."

George was a yes-man. A follower, a listener. So of course, he accepted his request.

"Of course."

The cycle never ends _**does it**_?


	10. Bittersweet Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic Attack

****———————****  
Sometimes he remembered what happened that day, sometimes he was able to recall what happened on September 14 very vividly. Each event that took place, the smells, the memories. Like it was just yesterday. It didn't hit him at first, countless empty reassurances of, "I'm just dreaming! This is just a long dream! Niki's safe and fine." It worked, for a few days that is. After a few days the sonder hit him, Niki was gone, Niki was kidnapped. He was paralyzed, in complete shock. It could have been prevented, but all he did

**Was stand and watch as the person he sought happiness in was taken away from him.**

The tragic event only took place 3 weeks and 5 days ago, he couldnt help but count every day that passed from that day forward. It pained him to the core, after a rollercoaster of self-hatred, carrying an immeasurable amount of guilt he was finally able to move on. Well, he thought so at least, mental baggage doesnt go away just like that oh no. It takes effort, multiple tries for it to go away. The key component, belief in yourself. All things Wilbur didn't have. Wilbur would be gullible for thinking that, too bad he is gullible.

Countless hours of panic, crying out for help in the bathroom only to get no response. Sobbing for Niki to return back to him, to have her warmth once again in his arms. To see her smile which could light the entire room up so effortlessly. Her laugh that replayed in his head, her smile which he saw form in his mind, the smile he once loved soon turned into the very thing that could destroy him. The memory of that day replayed in his head on loop, it was always the same scenario that haunted him, that taunted him in the back of his mind every moment of the hours. September 14th, 5:30 in the afternoon. He’d just sent out a letter.

A very important letter, at least to him it was. The letter was a yellow-ish type color, slightly rigid edges and sides. Black and neatly written ink devoured the surface of the paper, the black ink from the brunettes quill as he wrote. His neat handwriting flourished throughout, making it easily readable. Hed folded it neatly, then proceeding to place it in an envelope and pouring hot wax onto its surface and send one of his knights to return it to the blonde.

Now there he sat, his lanky figure on the green luscious grass. Waiting for her arrival, the grass was thriving with different colored flowers, all beautiful and diverse in their own way. Wilbur admired them, what a weird thing to admire wasn't it? Flowers, hed never thought he would sit and admire flowers, a silly thing. To be fair he never understood why, until the event happened. It wasn't until Niki was gone that he had a realization, he learned that he envied flowers. Flowers are beautiful, everyone loves them until theyre knocked down and damaged.

No one likes damaged goods. When flowers were knocked down, they were useless. But they always came back up. They always found a way to return back to their original form, if itd died, then it would sprout once again. No matter what they were hit with, they always came back better and stronger. Wilbur envied that. He was miserable after she was gone, every problem that was thrown at him he was just barely able to overcome it After the blonde's disappearance he learned to put on a façade. After all no one wants someone who's weak to rule a kingdom, no one wants a weak king. Someone strong willed, confident in their actions, and powerful is something the people wanted. That was something he wasn't, something he wasn't able to give back.

He didnt even have a clue if she was alive. Whether she was fine, or how she was being treated in Dreams supposed 'care'. So everyday the tall brunette woke up with misery drowning, mourned Niki, changed into formal attire and put on a mask and did his daily chores as king, with the occasional taunt here and there. Everything about her antagonized her, her lost presence haunted him. Her yelling, sobbing replaying in his head like a cycle. And he couldnt escape it.

_WILBUR! She screamed in between her heavy sobs as fear was evident on her face. Wilbur stood in shock, frozen as he watched her reach her hand out to him, NIKI! He ran towards her, reaching his hand out as well, when she managed to escape from the bastard himself Dream, she fell to the ground free from his strong grasp. Reaching out to Wilbur while she crawled to him and she heard him, GET OVER HERE! She wasnt able to get very far until she stopped and retreated her hand back, tears stained her cheeks, strolling down. She looked at him, mouthing a simple sentence yet it would haunt the tall male for life. Run. A sad smile formed on her face as he ran and ran, and when he looked back she was mounted on Dreams horse, silently sobbing._

We’ve got to go save her.. Small tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. How unprofessional of me as king, he thought, crying in front of a guest. How embarrassing, Well then what are we waiting for then? Lets get planning! He looked at the short brunette who's legs were clearly shaking a little bit. During his misery he unknowingly learned to read human body language, picked up on little things that people often overlooked. Wilbur often watched and preferred to hear rather than talk. He knew George was nervous, still shaken up and traumatized about his first interaction with Dream which was very unpleasant, but he still wanted to help. _How pathetic of me, relying on someone for my problems. Something caused by me._ He smiled to himself, maybe he was an envious person, maybe that was just his human nature.

Walking towards George, he looked down at him and let out a hearty chuckle, I can’t help but envy you George." A confused look made it's way on his face, the taller continued, "Even after Dream stabbed you, you still want to help others, keep getting back onto your feet, no pun intended. He laughed at Wilburs unintended pun as he continued. “No matter what happened, you pushed through and succeeded. Your leg is making great progress and— I just can’t help but envy your determination. Letting out another hearty chuckle he set his hand on Georges shoulder, “Go gather everyone.”  
~~~~~~  
Everyone was around the table, wondering why they were there until Wilbur handed the letter to Tommy, "Read it, and pass it on. Tubbo read it with Tommy." They both nodded and read the letter, anger, shock, and doubtfulness was shown on their faces. Tubbo passed it onto the next person. Eventually everyone read it with the last reader being Technoblade who wasnt very pleased with the invitation and the dirty blond's requests. "Are we really going to attend this stupid party?" Tommy spoke up, rolling his eyes and groaning, obviously displeased with the thought of attending an enemies party, "HE LITERALLY TALKED SHIT ABOUT ME THE FUCKING BASTARD!" Standing up and yelling.

"Tommy calm down." The blond boy groaned and sat back down onto the chair. The tension in the atmosphere didnt go unnoticed, "Well why are we going?" Whats in it for us Wilbur? Technoblade questioned the king as he saw the man clearly tense up at his question, his calm and collected exterior fell apart for a second before he regained his composure and let out a shaky sigh and opened his mouth to speak again, "W-we’ve got to go rescue Niki." They all looked at him with wide eyes. All eyes besides George were on him, following his every move. Wilbur let out a sigh, looking down at his lap.

"Niki’s alive!? How do you know Wilbur!" Tubbo exclaimed, none of them had gotten a lead on whether she was alive and well, so at this point anything they received was good enough for them. "H-how are you so sure she’s alive! You better not be fucking with us Wilbur!" Tommy stood up and looked at Wilbur, doubt in his eyes. "Do you know how crazy it is of you to assume she's alive!? I love her, we all do but with all due respect Wilbur you out of all of us should know how Dream is-!” Finally the tall man banged the table with his fists, cutting Tommy off mid sentence making the blond boy shut up, "I'm not fucking around! His eyes showed a hint of misery, like he was back at square one.

He was back at square one, the Wilbur who was lost. The Wilbur he didn't want to be, the Wilbur who had lost all hope.

Silence consumed all of them, the quietness was like a blanket. Covering every single one of them, Wilbur sat back down. Guilt completely consuming him, "I apologize Tommy for the strange outburst, it was highly unprofessional of me as king." Tommy sat back down next to Tubbo, "It's fine, I was being fucking stupid." Wilbur smiled before continuing, "Well I've called you all here to announce a plan George and I forged in order for us to rescue Niki."  
~~~~~~  
"What if that doesn't work Wilbur? It's a great plan that the both of you have come up with but I'm not too sure. We'll need another plan if this backfires.." Tommy spoke up. "You're right about that Tommy, which is why I'll be leaving it to Tubbo to plan the backup plan and for him to remake or make changes to the original plan George and I made." Wilbur stood up and looked at Tubbo with a kind smile and warm eyes, "Good luck Tubbo, I'll be looking forward to your plan." The 17 year old looked back at him, retiring the kind smile and responded back, "I won't let you down!"

The tall man smiled and ruffled Tubbo's hair, "That's the spirit dude." Tubbo got up and ran with Tommy somewhere away from the main room, one by one everyone left the room and returned to the places they were before. Wilbur's warm smile and kind gaze in the blink of an eye turned serious before he faced Technoblade. The once full room was now empty, the only people there were Wilbur and Technoblade. "Technoblade, come follow me. I've got to speak with you on an important manner." The pink haired male was caught off guard by Wilbur's request, "Uh sure."

Wilbur led him to his office where he shut the doors and sat down, Technoblade awkwardly sat down as well, waiting for the man in front of him to speak again, not seeing the point in why he wanted to speak to him in private. "You'll have a major role in this plan, I didn't mention you in the plan I exposed to the group, did you notice that?" Suddenly Technolade perked his head up and his eyes darted at the male. "I did notice, why is that Wilbur?" Technoblade smirked to himself, noticing the smug expression on Wilbur's face. "Well, I'm gonna have to have you listen to _them_ for this plan. You'll be a crucial part of the plan."

He smiled at Wilbur's words but his mind mentally cringed at listening. He hated letting others control him. Nonetheless he was happy that he managed to even get a role, Technoblade got up and walked up to the door, he walked out into the hallway before he heard footsteps behind him, "Don't let us down ‘Blade." Wilbur's voice echoed through the empty hallway as he watched Technoblade walk away off to who knows where. "Oh I won't disappoint Wilbur." Maybe Wilbur was insane for making Techno rely and listen to something the pink haired male hated, but then again they all lived in Wonderland and you learn over time,

**Everyone's as mad as the hatter here.**


	11. When Violence Becomes Second Nature

—————  
You know you've fucked up big time when the only thing you know and resort to, is violence. Technoblade relied on violence, and dreadfully enough it was his best suit. Best skill, something everyone solely relied on, he was someone everyone wanted on their side in a war, and if he was on the opposing side you were up against, you were fucked.

The weapon everyone wanted, a necessity a kingdom needed, the weapon that ensured victory. But the weapon he didn't want to be, a missile used for destruction against his own will. And he couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to. To think it all started with a single tournament. His first tournament, he remembered having pride in himself for winning his first battle in the arena. Oh would he learn to later regret every single action he took back then on his current day life.

His debut started back when he was only a kid, maybe around 12 years old he would say. Ever since that inevitable day, a little pink haired boy with elf like ears, sharp canine teeth, and small tusks walked into the arena with a stone sword everyday. He wore the same thing every time he entered the arena, brown ragged and torn clothes. And it ended the exact same way when his time was up or when he'd taken down his enemy. Everyone had their eyes on him, whether his rivals wanted to admit it or not, even if you hated him everyone was impressed everyone with his skills.

The pink haired males movements shocked and left everyone watching in a state of amazement, as if he was made for the art of violence. Maybe he was made for violence, a match made for madness and destruction. Two lost pieces of a puzzle and now that they’d found each other all hell would soon break loose, his biggest achievement, soon became his weakness and he was completely unaware of the accidental damage he'd bestowed upon himself. One wrong movement and all the years he spent training only to win his first tournament on pure luck, all the time he spent learning every technique there was wouldnt matter. What a waste, huh?

People referred to him as the Blood God, a silly nickname that eventually became an alias of his. Hilarious, genuinely laughable, unless someone figured out what made him fragile, what made him _human_ , until someone was yet to figure out he truly was weak then he would be held on a pedestal until the day he died. Funny how even gods have weaknesses, the fact that you can dethrone a high source of power and belittle it into thinking its nothing whatsoever and serves no purpose to the world in any way, and no one even knew it was possible. So there he stood on a podium that determined all of his self-worth, pitiful. A tiny miss slip and his self-worth would deteriorate. So there he remained on the pedestal, anxiously waiting for his downfall. Paranoia ate him up, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His eventual downfall haunted him, reminding him that he was fragile and weak, not an actual god as people called him. He couldnt be overthrown, he didnt want to be overthrown. Every action revolved around the paranoia, his anxiousness, seemingly no end and nowhere and no one to run to for reassurance. Stuck in an endless loop of wondering when his flourishing success in PVP would finally meet its end. It was tiring, at the end of a day hed be exhausted. Every day consisted of training, farming, and the cherry and chocolate syrup on top was his uneasiness, all of his worry. He learned to live with it, maybe he had to learn to get used to it against his own will but that comes with being seen as a god. It was inevitable, he knew itd happen soon it was only just a matter of when exactly. In situations like these he wished there was someone there with him to keep him grounded, remind him that he was human, and that he wasn't a god like many people thought of him as.

The pink-haired male snapped out of his thoughts, he’d done it again. Overthinking was another one of his best friends, the thoughts seemingly echoing off the walls taunting and mocking him. He walked down the hall until he reached the room he shared with George. Turning the door knob handle he opened the door and entered the room to find George sitting on his bed reading a book. “So, how’d it go?” The brunette looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Technoblade. He only sighed before speaking again, “It went ok, nothing too interesting I suppose.”

"Nothing worth of interest, simply irrelevant." Of course he was lying. A lot of things became natural to him, violence, blood, lying. Was it bad? Maybe, maybe he was a bad and terrible person for it. But was he really going to tell him that maybe he was panicking a bit on his way back to the room? Quite obviously not, that was for him and only him to know. When youre seen as untouchable, you have to keep that persona up. You cant let others see when that façade crumbles away, it'd simply tear at him, eat him away, no mercy. I-Ive got a question. Technoblade froze a little, he turned around and faced the brunette, reading his face expression. He squinted his red crimson eyes as he analyzed the others face. Worry, overthinking, fear. What was the fear for?

He wouldve brushed it off and ignored it, put it aside. After all he didn't care, why would you care about someone's opinion who was clearly inferior to you? It was pathetic, maybe he forgot for a second, he was immensely great at combat. Maybe thats where the fear came from, it made him feel bad sometimes. The fear people held around him, it lowered his mood sometimes, it made him feel bad. The look in their eyes when he approached someone, their body language spoke out enough in itself. The slight shaking, mumbling over their words, avoiding eye contact, the look is what guilted him the most more often. The eyes is what held the most secrets, what revealed the most secrets.

“What is it?" He spoke up, his monotone voice bouncing off the walls and making its way into their ears. The happy-like glint he saw in the others eyes, it calmed him down. Not too much though, however he still carried his issues but the stormy and destructive waves calmed down a little, the sky cleared, his mind cleared a little, let some light in. The depressing atmosphere, the dreadfulness that filled his body calmed a little. The dreadful cloud that hovered above his head and flooded his mind let some sunlight in. Maybe hed found a tiny amount of peace within himself. Well, he paused for a bit, setting his book down as Technoblade sat down on his own bed. “I simply wanted to ask if..”

Once again he stopped himself before sighing, “Well, I wanted to ask if you could teach me how to fight?” Technoblade slightly widened his eyes at what the short brunette had asked him. “Hear me out, hear me out!” He repeated the same sentence twice as he flailed his arms around. “I’m listening, don't worry.” George calmed down a bit before he continued speaking as he looked out the balcony. “I don’t want to be the damsel in distress anymore, I don’t want to make you, Sapnap and the others have to risk your own lives for a stupid mistake I made that could result in one of you dying.”

He sighed once again, before his voice made itself much clearer. Confidence overwhelmed in his voice, making it distinctively clear what his intentions were.

_**“I dont want to seem weak.”** _

The pink haired male reached out his hand before slowly retreating it back and looking out the balcony window as well. He understood George, he understood his intentions very clearly. Everything was a mess, Technoblade sometimes saw his younger self in George. Just barely though, he saw the determination, stupid and weak 12 year old self in the brunette. The meek and defenseless pink haired boy was present to him sometimes, he was present to Technoblade in George. Was that why he felt the need to protect him? Maybe not, it was simply his duty he told himself. It was all confusing him, “Yeah sure.” He sat back up before thinking to himself.

Why was he doing this? No answer. Why did he care so much? He didn't know, Technoblade didnt want to lead George down the wrong path he led himself. He doesnt want to leave the boy with an urge for blood, a craving for violence. A reliance for chaos and destruction, he doesn’t want him to turn out the way he did. Was he insane for giving this out a try? Most likely, but then again he was called the Blood God. “Wait really?!” Disbelief rolled off his tongue, “Yes, Im being serious.” Technoblade turned on a candle lantern on his bedside table before getting ready to sleep. “Now get some sleep short stack you’ll need it, I don’t go easy when training people.” He looked from the corner of his eye as he saw George cover his heart with his hand as if he was offended. “I am not short! I am average height you giant 6’1 maniac!”

This was nostalgic in a way. Maybe he could get used to this, he only had to hope they didnt come back. He had his tendencies from time to time, specific people if he could call them that, hopefully they had their bloodthirst quenched. He didn’t want another incident happening. It was all unintentional, he'd have to keep them all under control. He would have to try his best not to give in.

After all, his kill count was racking up on him as well.


End file.
